It is well known to provide heating cable systems for the transfer of electrical power to production pipelines lying on the seabed. EP1381117 discloses a subsea connector applicable for in situ repair of such a cable system. The present invention relates to a contact tip especially applicable for use in connecting cable ends to such a subsea connector, but not limited thereto.
Above sea level crimping ferrules or crimping contact sleeves is the common method of preparing conductor tips adapted for jointing.
At a subsea level the arrangement of a contact tip should be performable by a ROV tool. A further requirement for a subsea contact tip is that it should be smooth without deformed areas caused by crimping tools. The smooth surface is needed to ensure that interface tolerance requirements with the connector and its contact lamellas are fulfilled.